


Forgotten: Lady of Peace.

by TheMidnightGamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author-chan will shut up now, Did I Miss Anything?, England/Adrines-Rivals, Enjoy!, Gen, Hetala: Axis Powers, Hetalia, I wrote this because i can't type up the rest of my shit tonne of stories, I'll edit the tags, Multi, Prussia/Germany/Adrines-Sibling Relationship, Umm... Author-chan can't think straight, anything else?, aph, because England/OC might become a thing, my stupid laptop died and i'm having to use my sisters, no, oh yeah- feel free to pretend you are Adrines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightGamer/pseuds/TheMidnightGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[The Kingdom of] Adrines. It has been long forgotten. Although, very few nations knew about it in the first place. The nation in question is going to be surprised, when she has to join the rest, and come out of her shell.<br/><br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten: Lady of Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS SUPER HILARIOUS TO THINK ABOUT! All of the future possibilities, they're bloody amazing! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please, tell me what you think. I can't help thinking this is terrible!  
> Thank you!

Black, straight hair, that reaches her hips, slightly reveals a fresh, youthful face from behind a long emo/side fringe. Glistening grey eyes, set delicately within their sockets, watch vigilantly over the community they've sworn to protect for so long. Smooth, pale skin graciously compliments her eyes and hair and leaves a fascinating memory of her extensive past.

This is the face of Valkyrie Pandora Dreemur, a true legend among Adrinites, as the woman in question is the humanoid form of their country; Adrines. She stands greatly among nations, despite her hourglass figure, toned appendages and abdomen, and short stature. Well… she would stand greatly, if not for the fact that the country she protects and betters with so much love has become unknown to the world.

As for her age, she is a grandchild of Germania, yet she is slightly older than China, though Valkyrie has the appearance of a healthy 16 year old. To add to her weirdness, though she is a descendant of Germania, she and the people of her nation all speak English by default, with British accents.

Upon the balcony, Valkyrie sits reading her favourite book _The Last Unicorn_ by Peter S. Beagle, occasionally glancing away to check on the cheerful city below, or take a sip of her green tea. Speaking of the balcony, it is attached to her home, Armadaway Manor.

The young woman had lived there ever since her grandfather had moved her there, around just before she came to aesthetically form a two year old human, opposed to looking like she was one. Back then, her mentality and knowledge was reflected in the age she was made to be, but now you wouldn’t expect a 16 year old to have a little over 4250 years worth of knowledge stored away in her memory.

As she started the next chapter, Ms. Dreemur was interrupted by the sound of a ringing house phone. The nation sighed, placed the bookmark into the novel, and gently put the novel onto the table.

“Hello? This is the Dreemur Residence. How can I help you?” The girl started, wrapping a pale arm around her stomach. She looked down at the arm and admired the black work tattoo sleeve. Her right arm was also covered in a sleeve of tattoos.

“Valkyrie! Come quickly! There’s a conflict happening in the town square of Briarholde! You have to help us, my lady!” A member of the congress panicked.

“I’ll be there in a hot minute, Alduin. You mustn’t inform anyone that I’m coming.”

“Alright. I shall see you ‘in a hot minute’.”

“I might just end you, if you say something like that again.” She snarled before dropping the call, removing her glasses, and running out of her upstairs lounge, to her garage, after deciding it would be best to take her motorcycle rather than her beloved horse, Arryn Tomo. He was white and had a sorrel red mane.

She drove from the capital city of Adrines, Hazelvein, where her house was located, through Starside and into Briarholde. She stopped her bike a street away from the crisis, and ran the rest of the way.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NONSENSE?!” She hollered whilst turning the corner. Many bystanders gasped as the three brawling idiots immediately froze at the sound of her tone.

“It’s the General of the Order! The Lady of Peace!” Alduin Abbott said her official titles, like he wasn’t the reason she was there, making all of the members of the Adrines army (formally The Noble Battalion Order) bow down at the sound. She only saw the titles as nicknames, though.

“How kind of the Lady to grace us all with her presence.” One of the three Lieutenant Generals, Lloyd Bristol, called. He, by Valkyrie’s standards, was the best of the three, so she had named him her right-hand man.  “And to help with our problem, no less. How did you know to come, my Lady?”

“I...I just knew.” She clarified, before cheekily smiling at Mr Abbott. “Now, I must deal with these **blithering idiots**.”

“Ma’am, we’re sorry! We just-!”

“Silence! People like you, are the reasons we have military officers still, and a prison. Now, what do you have to say for yourselves! ...Speak, you fools!”

“We were just trying to settle an agreement, ma’am!”

“Shut up, with the excuses. You should know, in this lovely peaceful nation, we do not settle a problem with violence! I have kept this place beauteous and well kept because I have avoided any form of violence, or war for as long as I have lived! I sentence you three to the detention of house arrest for the rest of the day, and you mustn’t speak with each other until the resolution of the next congress meeting.”

“When would that be, my Lady?” One of the impatient bratty twits ask.

“You can check the billboard before you go home. It shouldn’t be my responsibility to inform you.” With that, she checked her mobile and sat down at a bench, checking her tumblr feed. Some locals came to sit down with her, and they had a nice chat. On the way back to her bike, she heard some of the youngsters talking, so she began to walk a little slower and quieter to hear what was being said.

“I want to be like Ms. Dreemur when I grow up! She doesn’t mess around, and gets the job done.” A boy started.

“Yeah! But at the same time, she’s such a peaceful nice person! I heard she reads fantasy stories, and Shakespeare and stuff. My mummy apparently heard her sing, and said Ms. Dreemur has a sweet, silvery voice!” Another boy continued.

“I heard her grandfather was really handsome! Someone said, they have similarly shaped eyes and noses!” A girl said, a smile clear in her tone. “I’m pretty sure I heard she plays all of the instruments in the world! Even medieval instruments like the lute!”

That last statement was almost true. She didn’t play any African instruments, as the she hadn’t figured out how to get them made from scratch in Adrines. She tried to avoid doing any trading with any country other or continent, so her people could live knowing no one would try to invade and ruin the perfect serenity she had built for them all.

She walked away, smiling, after the first boy offered chocolate to the others. Hopping back on to her bike, Valkyrie decided to drive slow enough to admire the country, as she got back home.

Today, she did not go back to reading her book, as she had to prepare for an audience with Queen Laylah and King Ioath, at Muria Palace, in a few days, meaning she had to catch up on the massive amount of paperwork she got out of doing last week.

Before she went to her office, she saw to Arryn, took a shower, changed into a white vest top, a thin black nightgown which had ‘5 MORE MINUTES’ written boldly in purple on it, and fluffy lilac pyjama pants that slightly trailed on the floor, behind her feet.

It was safe to say, Val would be in her office until seven the next morning. It was already 8 pm, by the time she started. This was going to be a long irritating process. But even so, she could help wonder a couple of things.

  1. Why the brief said for her to go in full armour, and to bring Arryn, her horse.
  2. What was her reason for going at all?




End file.
